


Whatever It Takes: BLoSC Edition

by MsFaust



Series: Marvelous Crossovers [7]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Endgame, Song Lyrics, semi-crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A Buzz Lightyear of Star Command rendition of Whatever It Takes by NerdOut.Happy 1 year anniversary, Endgame!
Series: Marvelous Crossovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Whatever It Takes: BLoSC Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HEfjxLcNNCI

(The video opens with shots of Star Command HQ, completely deserted save for Team Lightyear and some of the LGMs. Buzz gives his teammates a grim look, and they all nod solemnly. On a screen behind Buzz, it’s revealed that Zurg used a powerful artifact called the Hyades Ring to wipe out most of Star Command, and is now attacking Capital Planet—the first stop on his intended path of conquest.)  
  
LGMs (v/o): And now it's time to make things right,  
Amending our mistakes.  
The ashes fall, so we answer the call.  
There's one last stand to make...  
Whatever it takes.  
  
(Cut to Buzz at the helm of 42, glancing at a picture of the Pleiades Sword, the one thing that can defeat the Hyades Ring. He brings up a map showing where the scattered pieces can be found.)  
  
Buzz (v/o): We're the first of our kind, but we sure ain't the last:  
Pushing forward, but we don't forget the past.  
Our fight is far from over and we're running low on options.  
If I don't return with my jet pack, I'll be coming home upon it!  
  
(Cut to Buzz fighting off an octopus-like monster underwater. He defeats it, snags the pommel of the Pleiades Sword, and heads for the surface.)  
  
Buzz (v/o): I've learned that history can't be reversed.  
Star Command’s destruction was something for which we could not rehearse.  
I gotta assemble a team I can trust in again,  
Leaving a legacy behind that isn't dust in the wind.  
  
(Cut to Mira on a volcanic planet, using her agility and ghosting powers to traverse the landscape.)  
  
Mira (v/o): Set back, never felt we lost it.  
Break storms, not a game for profit.  
I lost family to find the way.  
Hold it down for my people, I won't die today.  
  
(She looks up as images of her family and the people of Tangea flicker above her. Finally, she locates her prize: the left half of the Pleiades Sword’s guard.)  
  
Mira (v/o): Illegitimate, nothing to fiddle with,  
Just a little bit of faith and we're out the predicament.  
Stand behind me and give it your all vow,  
We’re never gonna fall down.  
Still got one shot, let the energy all out!  
  
(Cut to Warp, standing alone on a moonlit beach, a remorseful and forlorn expression on his face. Brief shot of Zurg tossing Warp aside, in a manner that indicates he has no further use for the ex-space ranger. Cut back to Warp glancing down at his hand, in which the right half of the guard sits.)  
  
Warp (v/o): Walking alone in the night,  
There's red in my eyes,  
Can't shake it out of my mind.  
Lost everything I love,  
Is this what I've become?  
  
(Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Buzz and Mira standing there, giving him looks of sympathy. After a moment, he hands Buzz the piece, and allows himself to be led to 42.)  
  
Warp (v/o): I know I don't deserve a second chance,  
But maybe there's a shot that we could take it back.  
For all he stole away,  
I'll do whatever it takes!  
  
(Cut to Team Lightyear and Warp aboard 42. Warp is fidgety, knowing full well that none of them have forgotten about his betrayal. Buzz gives him a look of reassurance. XR approaches with a holo-projector displaying a projection of Ty Parsec.)  
  
LGMs (v/o): And now it's time to make things right,  
Amending our mistakes.  
The ashes fall, so we answer the call.  
There's one last stand to make...  
Whatever it takes.  
  
(Cut to Ty leading Buzz, Warp, and XR through a valley. They reach a small cave, where the handle of the sword is being guarded by a monster resembling a reptilian version of an ape.)  
  
Ty (v/o): When lives are on the line, man, there is no try.  
When it was time to fight, I was just wondering why,  
Why'd the beast inside choose to run and hide.  
Went from wrecking ball to someone I don't recognize.  
  
(His eyes starting to glow, Ty gestures for the others to stay back before transforming into the wirewolf. Before long, the monster falls, and they are able to leave with the handle, Ty accompanying them after turning back.)  
  
Ty (v/o): But if you bet on my demise, well surprise surprise.  
I'm still here and still I rise,  
No dry eyes among my allies, my drive's revived.  
Won't stop till history's revised!  
  
(Cut to Booster and Mira in a cavern, approaching the edge of a cliff. On the opposite wall, a sigil can be seen, with the words “only with a sacrifice can the blade be obtained.”)  
  
Booster (v/o): Lost it all, now all that's left,  
This job, this mission, I can't forget.  
We can't stop ‘til we bring them home:  
All of the friends we love and know.  
  
(Booster and Mira both race for the cliff edge, each trying to stop the other in the process. They both go over the side, Mira grabbing the ledge with one hand and Booster with the other. Despite her best efforts, however, Booster manages to slip from her grasp, sacrificing himself and leaving Mira with the blade of the sword.)  
  
Booster (v/o): Gotta get back to how it was.  
Some move on, but not us.  
Whatever it takes, I'll pay the price.  
Take my soul, I'll give my life!  
  
(Cut to the remaining members of Team Lightyear arriving on Capital Planet, accompanied by Warp and Ty. Seeing they have the pieces of the Pleiades Sword, Zurg commands his Hornets—enhanced by the Hyades Ring’s power—to attack, but Buzz, Mira, Warp, and Ty charge into battle as XR puts the pieces of together.)  
  
XR (v/o): Listen, I learned my lesson so it's time to settle down.  
If there were a weapon I could find and use to turn this around,  
I would've kept at it every single night to figure it out,  
Said to infinity and beyond, but we got to think of how  
We're gonna make the Emperor bow!  
  
(Finally, the sword is assembled, and XR manages to pass it to Buzz, but the sword’s power is too much for him to handle alone. One by one, the others place their hands on Buzz or each other, allowing them to share the power. Buzz raises the sword high, and though we can’t hear him speak, he’s clearly saying “For Booster.” The sword unleashes a blast of energy, which slams into the ring.)  
  
XR (v/o): Like the LGMs said, 1 out of 14 million,  
I'm a ranger who's proud, but not that brilliant,  
Let's plan on living as we take back the hours  
That were stolen from ours...  
Oh snap!  
  
(As the ring cracks, Zurg’s eyes widen in panic. The ring shatters, becoming nothing but dust. Having been bound to the ring’s power via the enhancements he made, Zurg and his army turn to dust as well.)  
  
LGMs (v/o): And now it's time to make things right,  
Amending our mistakes.  
The ashes fall, so we answer the call.  
There's one last stand to make...  
(One last stand to make...)  
  
(Cut to a scene similar to the one at the end of The Adventure Begins, but with a more somber atmosphere, since it’s a memorial service for Booster. The rest of Team Lightyear, along with Ty and a cuffed Warp stand on stage behind Commander Nebula.)  
  
LGMs (v/o): And now it's time to make things right,  
Amending our mistakes.  
The ashes fall, so we answer the call.  
There's one last stand to make...  
(There’s one last stand to make...)  
Whatever it takes.  
  
(Cut to Warp allowing himself to be led away, giving a brief nod to Buzz, who gives him a small smile. Inside the prison transport, Warp closes his eyes with a look of calm acceptance on his face. Cut to Buzz and his team, with Ty taking Booster’s place, heading off on their next adventure.)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -In case you’re wondering why Booster is Widow and Mira Thor, it’s because A) Mira is royalty with some sense of responsibility to her people, just like Thor, and B) Booster’s VA Stephen Furst died back in June of 2017.  
> -Buzz being Captain America is obvious.  
> -XR is mechanical, not to mention something of a ladies’ bot, and since Buzz is Cap...  
> -Due to the whole Wirewolf thing, Ty can easily be compared to Bruce Banner.  
> -I needed a sixth character, and considering the lyrics of Hawkeye’s verse, I felt I could have Warp be seeking redemption.


End file.
